


new destiny

by horus1251



Series: end of days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels return, Dean meets cain, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Lucifer Redemption, Sam says yes to, War Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: what I would have done on season 9-to end Archangels return Metatron cast angels out what more evil is there





	1. prologue

After thousands of years down in the cage Lucifer and Michael had finally made an agreement. They would try to work together to break out of the cage.  
Now it might seem surprising as thousands of years aren't actually that long to an Angel and for such opposites to agree...  
But Adam did play a hand in it.  
After Sam had left the cage Lucifer was in a fury and had decided to turn on Adam as to get back at Michael for all the times he had attacked Sam and made it seem like Lucifer. Michael had protected Adam from Lucifer until it dissolved into just Lucifer and Michael fighting and leaving Adam out if it all.  
After a few thousands of years, Adam had decided it was enough cowering in his corner of the cage and that it was time to try to get out so he can return to heaven and be with his mom.  
He had stood between the Angels trying to make them stop fighting until they finally stopped to listen to him. He said he had an idea of how to get out but they needed to make a truce with each other.  
Michael refused and another thousand years of the fighting occurred.  
Finally, as 14,500 years rolled around Michael gave up and said he would do it if only temporary as he was tired of fighting his brother and had realized at this point it was not what dad wanted if he was still here.  
Lucifer had never wanted to fight his brother and was relieved that Michael had stopped as it had hurt him more than physically every time Michael attacked.  
Lucifer was not keen on giving up his plan to destroy humans but was willing to if Michael would be his brother again and not try to kill him anymore.  
So a small but stable alliance was formed and Adam helped them realize the cage was for one, not two. He said there must be weak spots as Castiel and Death were able to come and leave.  
So for the next 400 years or so they worked on trying to destroy the cage. Michael and Lucifer got closer and almost were the same as they use to be except for the faint distrust between them.  
Adam considered it a win as they wanted to help each other more than kill each other now.  
Finally, they noticed that the seals on the cage were slowly being weakened and falling away.  It seemed every six years a seal fell away.  
At year 14,950 it seemed the sixty-six seal was about to fall away.  
They had a talk once more about how their alliance would continue on after the cage until they were given further orders by God.  
Michael said he would still need to keep an eye on Lucifer and if he did anything bad Michael would have to take action even if he didn't want to. Lucifer said he would just go and be in nature away from humans as he didn't expect heaven to take him back and would rather see dads work then be imprisoned in the cage or heaven's prison.  
As Michael and Lucifer came to an agreement Adam was suddenly drawn in. Adam wouldn't say he was friends with the Angels as more as they just got along.  
Michael asked if Adam wanted to go straight back to heaven or live on earth a little more.  
Adam said he would stay and find out about his brothers before going back.  
Three more years and the seal fell.  
Adam felt Michael and Lucifer carry him out having to keep his eyes shut as their graces would hurt to see again once they got out.  
Adam waited until it felt safe enough and open his eyes barely. He blinked open his eyes as he saw he was alone in a ruined church. He looked around but saw no sign of Lucifer or Michael.  
He walked out of the ruins to see it was mostly destroyed buildings around him.  
Was he out? Where did Michael and Lucifer go? Did they just ditch him?  
"No, we simply left to get bodies so your eyes wouldn't burn out. But it's nice to know you think so highly of us," Adam turned around to see a man with blond hair leaning against the ruins.  
"...Lucifer?" The man smirked and walked towards Adam.  
"Ah yes I went ahead and resurrected an old vessel of mine, sentimental I suppose, I doubt your brother would give consent again not that it matters much I suppose as I brought Nick back better suited for me," Lucifer says staring at him and it was weird, better though, but weird not seeing him as Sam as that was the only vessel Adam had seen him in. Speaking of which...  
"Where is Sam by the way? Wait for nevermind that where is Michael?" Lucifer looked up at sky frowning as a breeze went by.  
"He is being difficult and taking the hard way." Lucifer looked back at Adam putting a hand on his shoulder. There was rustle and next, he knew Adam was standing in a field.  
"Where are we?"  
"Kansas, now be quiet." Adam rolled his eyes and looked around noticing a man just a little shorter than him standing also in the field. He looked kinda like a young version of his father but shorter and with greener eyes and a thinner nose and.... forget it they looked similar but there were quite a few differences.  
The man walked closer focusing more on the sky then they and Adam realized it was probably Michael.  
"Michael," Michael looked down and smiled a bit acknowledging Adam's presence.  
"Hello, Adam sorry I was not with you but I knew you would not give consent again so I went to the past to get an ancestor of your line who would."  
"So much trouble for an imperfect vessel," Lucifer said teasing and Michael only frowned before looking back at the night sky. Another breeze went by and Adam got a bad feeling as Lucifer looked at the sky as well.  
"Didn't it seemed a little too easy to break out of the cage?" Michael said.  
"Yes, it did feel as if we were being drawn up" Lucifer's eyes narrowed "up to heaven."  
"Brother you don't think they were recalling everyone? Why would that happen now?" Michael took his eyes off the sky to look at Lucifer.  
"What's going on? The apocalypse is over so everything should be fine shouldn't it?" Adam says and Michael looks over at him.  
"The apocalypse is over true but even without it there should be a few angels on earth to help monitor things and right now it feels as if they were drawn back. In fact, it feels as if something is wrong with-"  
"No" a shocked protest came out of Lucifer and they looked at him seeing the shock and....fear on his face. His eyes darted around the sky as the word continued getting more panicked. "No, no, no, no, no, No!"  
Michael and Adam looked to the sky and both were shocked. Michael saw as his family started to shine through the clouds. Falling.  
"No, brothers sisters..." Michael trailed off starting to look as panicked as Lucifer, his face showing the fear and agony that started to consume him.  
It was unnerving to see such expressions on such stoic angels. Adam looked back to the sky seeing how lights started to fall through the clouds like a really close meteor shower but Adam could guess that from the archangels expressions it wasn't meteors but angels. It was beautiful but tragic.  
"Heaven is falling, screaming, burning, I was supposed to be there! I'm supposed to protect the family!"  Michael sounded heartbroken and when Adam looked over he saw tears on his face. Adam shivered as it suddenly got cold as if it was the dead of winter and he looked over at Lucifer.  
Lucifer was...also crying. Despite the tears on his face Lucifer looked furious like when one cries when they're mad. He looked almost animalistic in his anger and Adam backed away from him afraid he would get caught in the fury.  
"No one should fall like I had too!" Was all Lucifer said before he disappeared. Adam turned to Michael prepared to tell him Lucifer ran out when he heard Michael take a sharp breath.  
"Lucifer..." Michael whispered staring at the sky still. Adam looked and saw a light stop halfway in its descent.  
Lucifer reappeared near them holding a woman in a suit who was holding tightly onto Lucifer. He put her down gently and looked at Michael his eyes piercing.  
"Help me"  
Then they both disappeared. Before reappearing with- angels Adam guessed- in their arms. These angels were much more lively than the first one, one was screaming and the other was begging Michael.  
"Michael, brother! Heaven is ruined! There is so much pain, please save us, save us, please!" The angel then dissolved to sobbing and it seemed to pain Michael to leave her as he disappeared again.  
When Lucifer came back again with another angel- a ginger male- Adam started to get a sense of how bad it was at the Angel started apologizing to him.  
"Is this how it feels. Oh, father if I knew it was so much pain to fall I would have tried to help you. Brother forgive me, it hurts so much! I'm sorry Lucifer! My wings!" The angel collapsed into hysterics and Adam had to look away at the pain on Lucifer's face.  
The next angel Lucifer brought was screaming at him saying he had done it and was a monster.  
Adam didn't see Lucifer again once that angel was dropped off.  
Michael only brought 2 more to the field Adam was in before he stopped appearing too.  
Adam could see angels stop halfway through the fall in the sky though so he assumed they were just placing them somewhere else than the field.  
There was so many falling through and Adam knew they wouldn't be able to save very many.  
Adam looked at the 7 angels that had been dropped in the field wondering if he could help them. Most were ignoring him and none bothered standing up instead choosing to stay on the ground. Adam didn't know if he could even help if they were injured as all he heard was their wings being hurt someway.  
He crouched near the one who was close to hysterics.  
"Hey I know you're in pain but you have to calm down, try breathing with me in, out, in, out." The angel calmed down a bit breathing much easier.  
"Ok good now do you have a name?"  
"R-Rhamiel," the Angel seemed to be collecting himself rather quickly but Adam passed it off as an Angel thing.  
"Can you tell me what happened Rhamiel?"  
"I don't know, I don't know..." and with that Adam could see the Angel shut him out.  
Adam frowned but knew he wouldn't get much more with the Angel so he moved to the next one.  
Adam felt very unqualified for this only knowing some tips from his mom but he couldn't just stand here and do nothing.  
The next angel seemed sullen and wouldn't look at Adam.  
" Are you alright do you-"  
"You know nothing of us mud-monkey," the Angel spat in his face and Adam took a step back, he had forgotten most angels were douchebags " you know nothing of how to help us! If only a Rit Zien was here to heal my wings..." the Angel went back to silence and Adam wondered if it would be better if he just started looking for civilization instead of helping the angels.  
Adam looked to the sky and saw most angels were hitting the ground at this point, in fact, there was one that looked like-  
The ground exploded at the edge of the field were an angel just crashed. Adam started to run towards it to see if it was alive, it hadn't been caught like the others and was probably hurt more.  
Adam got to the angel and saw it was similar to the others- a man in the suit.  
"He,y are you alright!" Adam called walking into the miniature crater and trying to help the angel up.  
"What...who..." the angel seemed disoriented and Adam tried to help him walk to the others thought it was hard.  
"Erathaol," Adam looked up to see one of the angels from the group had come over and was looking at them in surprise. The angel moved to- Erathaol he supposed- other side and help Adam carry him to the group.  
Once he was set down Adam decided he couldn't wait for Michael or Lucifer to come back and needed to find answers and shelter soon.  
"Ok I know you're probably all traumatised and hurt but I don't know how to help you with that so for now what we can do it get along and figure out what's going on," Adam looked to make sure the angels were listening and man they did look like a group of traumatised survivors. "First up names then questions."  
" You were Michael's vessel were you not? So that would mean you are a Winchester,"  
" How is Michael and Lucifer out of the cage?  Is the battle gonna happen now? If it does we are sure to lose."  
" We are barely stronger than cherubs there's no way we can battle like this!"  
" O,h father has forsaken all of us we are sure to perish."  
" This is because of the factions! You have doomed us all!"  
" It's Castiel's fault I felt his grace in the spell that cast us out!"  
"Woah Woah slow down what is this about Castiel?" Adam said stopping the angels talking which were turning to argue. If Adam remembers correctly Castiel was the angel his brothers hang around.  
"I felt his grace in the spell, it is his fault we fell!" The angel who was female gave a nasty glare "I knew Naomi was trying to make him part of her faction and he was resisting, she should have left him in purgatory."  
Adam sighed not being able to follow, he barely knew what was going on before the cage and who knew how long he had been in it.  
"I don't know if Castiel is to blame given I barely know him. I say we calm down to get and get along and don't blame anyone or anything until we have the full story." Some angels seemed about to refuse him so he quickly chipped in. "And as Michael's vessel, I know he would agree with me so you should listen."  
They didn't look very happy with it but none protest.  
"Now names, I'm Adam Milligan." he then gestured for them to speak and the angel on his left started.  
"Rhamiel,” Said the ginger angel from before, he was older than Adam looking to be in his late 30s. He seemed different in that he wore casual clothes and not suits like most of the angels. He seemed to have calmed down from earlier and was now keeping a close eye on the other angels.  
“Miniel,” said the female next to Rhamiel she was also different with her casual clothes and messy brown hair, her tan skin and teenage look made Adam think of how he imagined California girls to look like.  
“Ithuriel,” now this angel was like the others Adam had seen with his comb back blonde hair and formal black suit. The hard looking in his brown eyes made Adam sure he was one of the d-bags.  
“Omniel,”  said a meek angel in a suit. He seemed to be a foot soldier with how he held himself.  
“Azriel,” spat the bitchy angel from before her hazel eyes challenging Adam. with her red pinned up hair and black suit, she looked like the poster women for angels that get on Adams' nerves.  
“Cathetel,” the dark-skinned angel looked out of place with her kind voice and simple appearance. She looked more like one of Adams teachers than an angel.  
“Erathaol,” the angel from before seemed to be calmer now but was distant from everyone else he seemed wary of the other angels and Adam deduced they were not on good terms.  
“Sarandiel,” the last angel seemed to also be a d-bag with her suit and pinned up blond hair and expression matching the other blonde angel.  
“Alright good now that we know each other we can work together. I don’t know what's going on and I doubt Michael is gonna come back soon so I suggest we find a place to rest in and figure out what's going on.”


	2. Archangel escape plans

A bright light touches down around the angels  
The angels gasp  
Ithaurel Father  
Yes, my children, I am here  
Wings flap appear  
Lucifer and Michael Father  
God I have released you from the cage for a reason  
Lucifer and just what is that reason Lucifer says testily  
God well the light warms Lucifer a little  
My morning star  and My general first of all my creations have free will  
Michael Looks shocked then  
God I left because I thought leaving  would show you that you have a choice instead you all thought that meant that you could destroy my creations  
Angels gulp in fear  
Lucifer Dad I  
God I know son you didn't see Another way to beat Michael so it is understandable  
Michael gasps you mean  
Lucifer I didn't want the fight but I knew you wouldn't  just give it up so I did what I did to try to have a chance  
Michael lowers his head ashamed  
God Says well speaks in there head softer Son do you like humans  
Lucifer yes and no  
God Glows brighter for a moment  
God then what about Gabriel  
Lucifer Gabriel alive dad  
God no he isn't  
Lucifer dad I taught him how to fake his death than he learns from pagans he can fake from you  
God how do you know  
Lucifer because before I turn and stab him I saw him watching on  thinking he tricked me  
God frowns  
Lucifer summon him and if he resists force him  
God hmm Lights expends outward

Asmodeus feels something trying to summon him he resists  
Gabriel feels a tug on his grace smiles feeling who  allows it to pull him  
Asmodeus sees light hit Gabriel and spreading  
he knows it god so he disappears  
the demons with him aren't so luckily they  burn from god light  
Asmodeus growls fuck my pet is gone God stole him and I won't face him  
Asmodeus smiles as he remembers a spell  
Asmodeus Laughs but God can  hahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahaha Evil laughs  
Asmodeus  hey you two  
The demons snap to attention yes my prince  
Asmodeus Summon Abaddon  
The demons do a summon spell  
Abaddon Body appears  
Asmodeus waves hand  
Abaddon body heals  
Asmodeus snaps fingers and black goes inside  
Abaddon stands than..... my Prince I fear you were dead  
Asmodeus no but I do have a plan to bring Hell back to the top I want you on my side  
Abaddon anything for you my lord  
Asmodeus smiles

  
Gabriel appears in front of God  
God and the others gasp  
Lucifer GABRIEL  
Michael's eyes turn blue what happened  
God shoots a bolt of light at Gabriel healing him instantly and filling him in as to what happens and is happening  
Gabriel Looks so surprise  
Lucifer brother who did this to you  
Gabriel Asmodeus  
lucifer Eyes turn red He dies  
God I concur but first, we must deal with heaven and the angels  
Lucifer smiles than frowns as he looks around nods  
God Now for my healer  
God summons more light  
When the light disappears  
Raphael Father you're alive  
God Light turns red  
The angels jump backward  
God Lucifer Michael Gabriel help the Winchesters and heaven and angels that is my order I must punish Raphael  
Raphael Dad  
Lucifer Holds his hands up Dad  
God turns his angry to Lucifer  
Lucifer no matter how angry you are at Raphael remember that he is your son  
God Light turns white for a moment than he disappears with Raphael

Lucifer well that was  
Michael I so sorry brother

Gabriel oh shut up asshole  
Lucifer smiles than turns sad Brother if I have known what  
Gabriel nods I know that now thank you  
Michael nods and disappears  
Lucifer so to Winchesterland we go  
Michael uh Luci Where our they  
Lucifer Follow me, Michael  
Gabriel wait maybe I should talk to them first  
Michael Go and Brother be careful

Lucifer okay now angels  
Michael hmm this is actually easy to fix we just put you under archangel instead of heaven that we can do later but first wings  
Lucifer raises eyebrows  
Michael Lucifer  
Lucifer snaps  his finger  
Angels appear around them  
Lucifer snaps again  
Angels wings start to heal  
Duma our wings aren't healed  
Lucifer they need to heal themselves I just gave them that ability  
Angels look at there wings and see feathers growing  
Lucifer and Michael look concern where is Castiel  
Angels turn  
Hael oh sirs  
Lucifer what  
Hael he doesn't have his grace  
Lucifer became furious who dares  
Michael Metatron  
Angels he gave up his grace  
Anael no one can give up their grace volunteer so stop making accusations without knowing what is going on  
Lucifer smiles hmm  
Michael pause as he looks at Lucifer grace  
Michael smiles  
Michael thank you, Anael  
Anael nods  
Michael, I'll go after our new human brother you find them a safe place to  
Gabriel Okay I got that  
Lucifer okay  
Gabriel wait hmm we need to get them out there so got it he snaps his fingers cars appears  
Lucifer raises his eyebrows you take them I'll just go to sam  
Gabriel your choice man  
Lucifer disappears  
Gabriel Okay anyone who can drive in the driver seat the rest in cars 


	3. angels falling part 2

Dean The Angels they are falling  
Sam De.... coughs  
Dean hey hey keep your eyes open  
won't matter dean  
Dean shut up Crowley  
Crowley Moose is croaking dean  
Dean, I said shut up  
Crowley stands up breaking the chains you wouldn't shoot a human would you  
Dean the cure work  
Crowley, partially I have all my powers but I am human enough to care  
Dean flask him  
Crowley didn't even flinch   
Crowley so do you want to turn me on or let  me help Sam  
Dean Just Help sam and if  
Crowley I know if I hurt I will die blah blah sincerely get a new catchphrase  
Dean And I shut up  
Crowley checks on sam his eyes widen  
Dean, I have a catchphrase  
Crowley yes but you have a bigger problem  
Dean what  
Crowley opens his mouth  
Well you two are assholes  
Dean and Crowley's head snap up  
Gabriel hey bozo's  
Dean, you're dead  
Gabriel how many times have you died  
Gabriel really this is the disturbances  
Dean disturbances  
Gabriel Dean if the trial wasn't completed instead of the gates closing they will all open permanently  
Dean you mean  
Gabriel Every demon is topside  
Dean crap that  
Gabriel worse is they have their own body  
Crowley, you mean that we can literally shapeshift  
Gabriel yes  
Dean fuck  
Gabriel no wonder Dad back  
Dean and Crowley's god is  
Gabriel as are the others  
Dean Lucifer and Michael  
Gabriel yep and back serving dad so you don't have to worried about them but  
Dean Sam  
Gabriel Dean this injury is one against his body and soul  
Crowley crap  
Dean what does that mean  
Crowley and Gabriel, It means only Lucifer can fix this  
Dean no that isn't  
Crowley dean if he doesn't sam will be damned to hell forever and no one could change that  
Dean you mean my brother will die and be in hell forever  
Gabriel sorry  
Dean fuck  
Gabriel so your choice let Lucifer heal him or allow your brother to be sent to hell forever  
Dean fuck I can't  
Gabriel, he has ten minutes by the way before he dies thought you should know  
Dean walks back and forth calling cas  
Nine minutes later he sees sam start to puke up blood  
wings sounds  
Dean Looks up as Lucifer appears in his old vessel  
Dean steps back  
Lucifer nods and from his hands' thanks to being brought back into the fold summons light and start to work

Dean what is taking so long  
Lucifer a little angry says by stopping at that moment dean you manage to destroy his organs I am having to replace every cell organ in his body and heal his soul which again thanks to you became 70% demonic  
Dean, You mean stopping did all that he says unbelievingly  
Crowley Dean, it did so much damage that Lucifer will have to replace some of the Sam soul with grace  
 Dean pulls out his gun  What that is impossible  stop now or else  
Crowley throws Dean with his demonic power Dean if he stops before he does Sam will instantly die and  
Dean that is your lying  
Crowley lets make a deal  
Dean what  
Crowley If I lying to you right now  I die instantly  
Dean and if you're telling the truth  
Crowley, you will shut up and never come after me again Unless I do something deserving of it  
Dean  crap fine  
Crowley grabs dean Face and kisses him  
Dean pushes Crowley away Crowley  what the hell  
Crowley '' see "  
Dean Damn its true  
Lucifer just finish healing his cells stops and then replaces his organs  
Lucifer stops taking a deep breath  
Lucifer face sweats  
Dean watches get  concern  
Dean Sam  
Lucifer I need to take a break  
Dean, you do that he dies  
Lucifer no I heal his body enough to live for two weeks I just need to let my powers recharge so that I can heal the rest  
Dean oh his soul and  
Lucifer yeah and I need to find a safe place to do It  
Dean okay that you swear to heal him  
Lucifer yeah  
Dean tells Lucifer the addresses  
Lucifer okay I'll send Castiel to watch him  
Dean, he is alive why isn't he answering my prayers  
Lucifer Metatron took his grace  
Dean oh  
Lucifer Dean that isn't the reaction I was hoping for I thought you cared  
Dean, you dare Of course I care  
Crowley what are you talking about  
Lucifer For an angel to take his grace is similar to what to humans is rape  
Dean and Crowley jump you mean Metatron rape  
Lucifer yes  
Dean's face turn red yells curses repeated  
Lucifer you didn't know so I hope you show him he isn't expendable

A voice speaks in Lucifer head  
 _Lucifer_  
 _Yes_  
 _I am sending Castiel to you_  
Lucifer opens his eyes to Dean and Crowley  
Dean what wrong  
Lucifer Michael sending Castiel to you  
Dean fuck  
Lucifer Gabe did tell you right  
Dean yes but it is pretty hard to believe  
Crowley, I can sense your dad on you  
Dean what do you mean  
Crowley I mean there is two sides to Lucifer now his powers from dad than hell  
Dean so powers he got from God and powers he got from hell  
Crowley yes  
Dean Great  
Lucifer I'll be going now  
Wings and light spread from him he disappears  
Dean turns back woah that  
Crowley was the Lightbringer  
Sounds of wings appear  
Michael holding Castiel in his arms  
Dean cas  
Michael take him to your safe we will follow  
Dean nods  
Michael see you later Dean

Gabriel gets in his car in the lead when Lucifer appears in the seat next to him  
Lucifer groans crap that wasn't fun  
Gabriel so safe place


	4. the bunker

 Dean enters the bunker. An arrow comes flying in his general direction, getting stuck in the handrail a few feet in front.

DEAN  
The hell?

Kevin stands up from behind his barricade of books and a flipped-over table, holding a crossbow.

Kevin  
Dean? You're alive!

DEAN  
Yeah, 'cause you're a crappy shot...(DEAN pulls the arrow out of the handrail.)...Katniss.

Kevin  
Sorry. It's been a bad couple of days. I-I haven't slept or eaten, I...I'm pretty backed up.

DEAN  
Okay, overshare.

Kevin  
After we talked, this place went nuts, alright? Th-there was some alarm, and all the machines were freaking out, and the bunker just locked down! I couldn't open the door, my cell phone stopped working, I thought the world was ending!

DEAN  
Close. (beat) The angels fell. and apparently, All of the hell gates are open and God back  
Kevin  
The... what does that mean?

DEAN  
Nothing good. [he takes the crossbow from Kevin] Listen, next time the world's ending, grab a gun.

Dean puts the crossbow down on the table and starts to walk away, taking out his cell phone.

DEAN  
I got service.

Kevin flips a switch on the bunker's control panel. Lights turn on and there's a sound of mechanics whirring into action.  
Kevin  
It's back online. Maybe when you opened the door from the outside door, it reset the system. DEAN  
Yeah, okay, let's go with that. Kevin so what did you mean god back Sam God back  
Crowley behind him  
Kevin  
What's Crowley doing here?! Why isn't he dead?! Why aren't you stabbing him right now?!

DEAN  
Alright, alright, chill out, Kevin, okay? We need him.

Kevin  
What?!

SAM  
He's humanish

Kevin  
you mean that

Dean  
If the trial is ever stopped for any length of time  
Crowley  
All of hell is open  
Kevin  
the cage  
Dean  
Oh God took care of that  
Sam  
what  
Wings sound  
Lucifer  
Sam  
Sam  
what the why is he here how  
Dean  
God took them out  
Sam  
Fuck  
Dean  
Let's talk  
Lucifer why is the car in the front and not garage  
Dean  
shut wait garage  
   
huge beautiful garage  
Sam  
how do you know about  
Lucifer  
 Dean, you do know that demons talk to me  
 Dean  
Abaddon  
Lucifer  
She brags big time It happens to reach my ears I sent Demons they couldn't enter so I found a surviving Member told them to document the inside so  
Lucifer snaps fingers  
A Map appears on the wall in the war room  
Dean  
what  
Lucifer  
There is a map in the war room  
Sam  
great  
Lucifer you know there are other safehouses  
Dean  
Where  
Lucifer  
tells the location  
Dean  
great we will  
Lucifer  
How about you let the angels make the location liveable and safe  
and let them stay there and have us stay here

Dean and Sam look at each  
Who us  
Lucifer  
Dad and the archangels but we won't be 90% we will be with the troops  
Dean  
Where is cas  
Lucifer  
The angels' wings need to heal so they are driving  
Sam  
cas  
Dean explains  
Sam  
THAT FUCKER I WILL  
Lucifer  
I know you focus on the demons and monsters let the god squad deal with Metatron  
Sam  
No  
Lucifer  
find wants we find a way to work together we talk  
Sam nods

 

Sam well this is great now we have that done why did this place shut down

SAM  
Here it is.

DEAN [smiling at Charlie as she waves at him.]  
Hey. Thanks for coming.  
[Dean and Charlie hug]

CHARLIE  
Not a problem, especially since I got fired last week.

SAM [setting her bag on the table]  
Hey, what? What happened?

CHARLIE  
Turns out the company I work for was outsourcing to child labor, so I took a big Wikileak all over that.  
And, yeah. It's cool, though. It's given me more time to focus on my hobbies...  
...like larping, macrame, and hunting.

DEAN [looks alarmed as SAM also looks concerned]  
Excuse me?

CHARLIE  
Okay. It was just a couple little cases. I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost...  
...which sounds like a Y.A. novel if you say it out loud.

Sam [still concerned]  
Charlie, how'd it go?

CHARLIE  
It was, uh... It was intense. But I kind of wish hunting was more...magical, you know?

[DEAN rolls his eyes and Sam looks confused]

CHARLIE  
Never mind.  
So, where is this Commodore 64 of yours?

[They are back in the computer room and Charlie is geeking out over the old computer.]

CHARLIE  
Sweet Ada Lovelace. This thing belongs in a museum. I mean, it's got encryption software. It seems to be powered by something magical.

DEAN  
Skip to the end.

CHARLIE  
It's kind of an alarm system. Global badness? It freaks. This computer is what locked this place down.

SAM  
Can we use it to track angels?

CHARLIE  
All right. Let me see what I can do.

[A while later, Charlie has hooked up all kinds of wires and switches to her computer. She plugs the last one in.]

CHARLIE  
All right. It took some doing, but now we can download. This beast has all the Men of Letters files. Time for a little drag-and-drop.

SAM  
Wow. Well, it's a start. Thank you. Um, that's -- that's great.

[DEAN signals to Sam to ask Charlie something]

SAM  
So, you've been hunting.

DEAN  
Alone.

CHARLIE  
I know. Not a good idea, according to the "Supernatural" books.

[Both boys look annoyed]

SAM  
You really can't delete those from the Internet?

CHARLIE  
Not even I can do that. Come on!

DEAN  
Where do you even find them?

CHARLIE [with a cheeky grin]  
A top-secret place I call Amazon. And someone uploaded all the unpublished works. I thought it was fanfic at first, but it was clearly Edlund's work.

SAM  
Who uploaded it?

CHARLIE  
I don't know. Their screen name was beckywinchester176. Ring a bell?

[DEAN looks sharply at Sam and he gets very flustered]

SAM  
None.  
Uh, nobody.  
Uh, no, there are no bells.  
Uh...No.

[Charlie looks at Sam likes he's lost his mind and then looks back to her computer.]  
Ugh, these files are encrypted. This is gonna take a while.  
So, takeout, sleepover, braid each other's hair?

SAM  
Got an idea.

[Scene switches to Sam's room which is covered in files and books. Dean and Charlie are sitting on his bed and Sam sits on a chair beside them. They are watching Game of Thrones. The episode ends and Dean turns off the TV.]

DEAN  
Wow. That Joffrey's a dick.

CHARLIE  
Oh, you have no idea. Wait until he --

SAM  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! S-spoilers. I haven't read all the books yet.

DEAN  
Are you gonna read the books?

SAM  
Yes, Dean. I like to read books -- you know, the ones without pictures.

[DEAN shoots an annoyed look at his brother.]

CHARLIE  
Man, this bed is about as comfortable as a brick. Any plans on moving in anytime soon?

SAM  
I am moved in. This is just my style.

DEAN  
Yeah, this is his, uh, style.

SAM  
Well, I'm sorry I haven't hung up the, uh, "Hang in there, kitty" poster yet, Dean. Feel free to redecorate.

DEAN  
So, what, our home's not good enough for the "Hang in there, kitty" poster?

SAM  
This isn't our home. This is where we work.

DEAN  
What's the difference?

CHARLIE [looking uncomfortable with the sibling arguement]  
Okay.

DEAN [gets up from the bed]  
All right, well, I'm gonna go get us some more beers. How about that?

[After Dean leaves the room. Sam looks to Charlie]

SAM  
So, Charlie, what was all that about how hunting isn't magical?

CHARLIE  
Saving people, hunting things, the family business? I am down.  
But... I was raised on Tolkien, man. I mean, where is all this?  
[She holds up the Game of Thrones disc]  
Where are my White Walkers and my volcano and magic ring to throw in the damn thing?  
Where -- where's my quest?

SAM  
Magic, quests...suck. Trust me. They're all --

Lucifer  
The quest you're looking for  
Charlie  
Who are you  
Lucifer  
Charlie   
you mean  
Lucifer  
that Lucifer it's a long story


	5. first battle

DEAN  
Every time he drank Labatt's.

Dean  
So if you run into any problems, give a call, okay?  
DEAN  
The more hunters that know, the better.

IRV  
Roger-dodger. Three Navy SOLDIERS leave the base.

SOLDIER #1  
So, this is your first-weekend pass into town, right? So I set it all up. Jamie's waiting at the bar and has a thing for men in uniform. So, you just start buying shots, then you can thank me in the morning.

SOLDIER #2  
Cool.

A bus pulls up and the three get in.

   
The Demons from before (minus the one possessing the old lady) are waiting on the bus. Their eyes turn black. The doors snap shut and the DEMONS smoke out, they possess the SOLDIERS. Abaddon, in the driver's seat dressed in a bus driver's uniform, turns to look.

ABADDON  
Now that is more like it.

  
A young woman (Tracy) is looking under the hood of her car. A van pulls up.

DRIVER  
Need some help?

TRACY  
Um, yeah, I-I don't know, I think the thingy broke.

DRIVER  
Well, I can give you a lift into town.

TRACY  
That would be amazing. Thanks.

She grabs her bag from the car while the van's Driver leers at her. He grins wolfishly as she gets in, revealing a set of vampire fangs.

EXT. ROAD - MOMENTS LATER  
The van rocks up and down. After a few moments, blood splashes against the window from the inside. The van's doors open and the VAMPIRE comes falling out, headless. Tracy jumps out after and comes face to face with the possessed SOLDIERS.

Jason (now in SOLDIER #1)  
Nice hunting.

DEMON!SOLDIER #2 grabs her from behind and pulls a bag over her head.

DEAN  
Okay.  
Goes to hand a phone to her when A building explodes right In front of them plus every other building  
Sergeant  
WHAT THE HELL  
Black smoke enters her  
Dean and Sam grabs there demon killer weapons from there coats  
Demon smile and a hundred demons appear all around them  
Dean  
oh god  
Sam  
Shakes head and starts to fight  
Slash stab is heard for the next few minutes  
Dean is held to the ground  
Sam sees Dean  
Sam's eyes turn red and the demons get smoke to death  
Dean sees Sam's eyes turn Red  
Dean gulps but remembers that Sam has some of Lucifer's grace  
Sam gasps and pales a falls to his knees gasping  
Dean okay time to go  
Dean pray to Angels  
Dean Turns when he hears his name  
Dean Michael  
Michael nods get him to Lucifer to look over  
Dean shakes his head and looks back and forth  
Michael go  
The ground shakes and all the sudden thousands of demons appear  
Michael GO  
Dean get Sam into the car and they drive away  
Dean stops as black smoke runs straight  toward him on all sides


	6. Awkward conversion

Dean oh god  
Sam faces is paler than before  
A bright light slams into the Demons in smoke form  
Dean and Sam hear screams of agony as the demons die  
The bright light heads to Dean and Sam  
Dean gasps the light surrounds the car  
Dean and Sam gasp as the Light hits them both  
Sam gains color his eyes glow  turning  from red to blue  
Dean gasp as God heals his body completely and soul  
The light hits the car  
They watch as the car is upgraded  
Dean what the hell  
The bright Light has amused The opposite actually

Dean  
God  
God hello dean and sam I wish to speak to you  
Sam  
Where are you  
God  
the car will take  
Dean  
What did you do to baby  
God  
I made it a living being with a soul  
Dean and Sam  
What  
God  
It is capable of many things come to me and I will explain it when you get here  
Sam  
Okay  
God  
Warms them both than disappears

 

Dean  
So what do we do  
Sam  
Dean really that was  
Dean  
yes but he  
Sam  
do you really want to find out what will happen if you disobey  
Dean  
I...No okay Baby you go  
The car purr they watch as white fire spread over the car  
Dean  
BABY WHAT HAPPENING  
Sam  
God light  
Dean  
WHAT  
Sam  
we are driving a God chariot now awesome  
Dean  
Wait what  
Sam  
go let's see what baby can do  
Dean  
fine he better not scratch her  
Sam smiles  
Dean puts his foot on the gas when White light spreads and The car ZOOMS DOWN THE ROAD  
Dean smiles  
AWESOME  
Sam Laughs

Five minutes later  
they arrive at A huge mansion  
Dean  
wow  
The gates open  
The car slowly pulls up  
Dean Sam this should have taken us two weeks to drive  
Sam  
it only took us five minutes woah  
Dean looks at the gas it is filling itself up  
Sam what  
Dean Look  
Dean woah  
The doors to the mansion open and Two people walk out  
Come with us  
Dean okay

  
Dean looks inside  
Dean looks up wow your god  
Yes  
Chuck walks down the steps  
Hello Dean Sam  
Sam: Okay. So, wow, um, Chuck – [Chuckles] Well, I guess we don't call you that, huh?  
Chuck: I prefer it.  
Sam: Okay, uh, "Chuck" it is. [Sighs] I'm sorry. You're gonna have to, uh, give Dean and me a moment to start to process. We didn't even know you were around. I mean, we knew about Chuck, but we just didn't know about... Chuck. I mean, I-I-I was hoping you were around. I-I-I prayed and I- but I don't know if they got, uh, lost in the spam or if—  
Dean: Sam?  
Sam: Yeah?  
Dean: Babbling.  
Sam: Okay.  
Chuck: I'm getting that not everyone's totally on board.  
Dean: Here's the thing, um...Chuck... And I mean no disrespect. Um... I'm guessing you came back to help with the Everything , and that's great. That's, you know – It's fantastic. Um, but you've been gone a – a... long, long time. And there's so much crap that has gone down on the Earth for thousands of years. I mean, plagues and wars, slaughters. And you were, I don't know, writing books, going to fan conventions. Were you even aware, o-or did you just tune it out?  
Chuck: I was aware, Dean.  
Dean: But you did nothing. And, again, I-I'm not trying to piss you off. You know, I don't want to turn into a pillar of salt.  
Chuck: I actually… didn't do that.  
Dean: Okay. People – People pray to you. People build churches for you. They fight wars in your name, and you did nothing.  
Chuck: You're frustrated. I get it. Believe me, I was hands-on – Real hands-on for, wow, ages. I was so sure if I kept stepping in, teaching, punishing, that these beautiful creatures that I created... would grow up. But it only stayed the same. And I saw that I needed to step away and let my baby find its way. Being overinvolved is no longer parenting. [Sighs] It's enabling.  
Dean: But it didn't get better.  
Chuck: Well, I've been mulling it over. And from where I sit, I think it has.  
Dean: Well, from where I sit, it feels like you left us and you're trying to justify it.  
Chuck: Chuckles Dean you have no Idea how much better your kind is now that I left before there was no advancement just steady since I left you made great creations  
Dean  
what  
Chuck  
I have been gone a Long time Dean watching and needed I would've but I knew you could do it yourself and you haven't proved me wrong  
They spend hours talking  
Chuck  
But I am back  
Sam  
because of the hell gates  
Chuck  
No, you don't know crap  
Sam and Dean  
What  
Chuck  
you are about to collide with others dimensions and worlds  
Dean  
What  
Sam  
Crap wait for other worlds  
Chuck  
Aliens do exist, Sam,  
Sam  
woah  
Dean eyes our wide  
Chuck just in different dimensions and when heaven and hell happen it cripple it enough for them to shatter  
Sam  
Fuck  
Dean  
what does that mean

  
Sam  
Explains  
Dean  
Gulp Awesome  
Chuck  
My sister  
Dean  
you have a sister  
Chuck  
Yes she is why I summon you, Dean she um Likes you  
Dean  
Like as in  
Chuck  
yeah and she has kind of wants you  
Sam  
Crap  
Chuck  
she is about a hundred times stronger so can you like um not make her hate the world  
Sam  
pales yeah  
Dean  
how  
Chuck  
she kind of giving you her mark  
Dean  
what  
Dean groans as a mark appear on his chest  
Chuck  
That will grow your desire for her sorry  
Dean  
crap I won't have a choice  
Chuck  
No, that I am to an effect I gave you the ability to resist but sooner or later you will give in but you could make it to you advantageous

Sam  
Fuck  
Chuck  
So I know you had a hard Life so I brought you both a gift  
Dean  
what  
Chuck  
smiles  
I brought a list of people you care about back good luck  
Dean smiles  
where are they  
Chuck   
in the upgraded bunker go  
Dean  
Smiles and leaves  
Sam  
thanks  
Chuck  
watch him he will become more frustrated as time goes on  
Sam  
Lust for her will grow won't it  
Chuck  
yeah if you can make a list for him to ask for in change for him to give her a chance it will help I am sorry I never thought she would actually  
Sam  
Leaves  
Chuck  
Well I have to get ready


	7. Archangels

Michael stands ready to fight against thousands of Demons  
Clapping is heard the demons turn and kneel  
Michael A prince of hell I thought you were all dead  
Asmodeus No That is but a rumor unlike you will be  
Michael's eyes narrow you think you can fight me  
No, but I can  
Michael watches as thousands of angels appear following a man with 8 wings and golden armor  
Michael no way  
Alternate Michael No you may be strong but we are many I claim this earth for my Father  
Michael this is forbidden  
Alternate Michael We are breaking it  
Michael when the council hears  
Alternate Michael Enough talk attack  
Asmodeus Walks over and knees my lord  
Alternate Michael, I will keep my promise you shall be the new king of all hells in every dimension  
Asmodeus this is an honor  
Alternate Lucifer well this is fun brother but can we get on with this miserable dimension  
Alternate Gabriel agreed LET'S GET A MOVE ON  
Alternate Michael Yes father

 

ANGELS AND DEMONS ATTACK MICHAEL  
Michael raises his blade made of heavenly light attacks  
Slash a demon falls another stabs blood flying through the air and screams clangs of steel rang out for minutes but felt like hours when finally the last enemy fall does Michael turn his attention to the five in front of them  
Alternate Raphael and Gabriel move as one  
Gabriel moving with light attacks  
Raphael attack Michael weak spots  
Michael slash block kicks  
Michael grabs one of Gabriel hands and twists Gabriel goes up then down through the ground  
Raphael attack is block  
Alternate Lucifer looks on with a raised eyebrow  
Alternate Gabriel stands one of his hand broken  
Alternate Lucifer go, brother, we will handle this  
Alternate Michael As you wish come Asmodeus  
Michael gulps  
Alternate Gabriel punches one of Michael wings  
Michael gasps as his wings are hit then Gabriel stabs one  
Michael screams in his true voice  
Alternate Lucifer smiles chuckle evilly

Far away  
Lucifer and Gabriel hear Michael scream  
Gabriel goes to follow'' No'' Lucifer says Stay I will go  
Lucifer disappears  
Gabriel grumbles but obeys  
Lucifer sees Alternate Raphael stabbing Michael other wings  
Lucifer eyes turn red and blue and he summons a beam of light in his hands and turns it into a chain ( Ghost rider picture chain ) and spins it around a tornado made of light appears  
Alternate Lucifer looks up what  
Alternate Raphael and Gabriel are thrown through the air and swept up and you heard screams as Their bodies turn to ashes  
Lucifer continues and starts burning through there essences  
Alternate Lucifer throws a small light bolt  
Lucifer is hit causing him to be thrown across the air  
Michael coughs in pain spitting up blood and grace  
Lucifer Straighten up in the air  
Alternate Lucifer interesting we will meet again  
Lucifer if I can't kill you I will they  
Alternate Lucifer moves

Lucifer wraps it around Raphael healing body and whips it back  
Alternate Raphael feels himself being rip apart as his grace and body are hit with white fire  
Alternate Raphael screams as his body burns and flames extinguish  
Alternate Raphael is dead  
All that left are Angel wings ashes on the ground  
Lucifer turns toward Gabriel

 

But Alternate Gabriel flys away as does Alternate Lucifer  
Lucifer throws his chain around Michael grabs him  
Michael whimpers in agony  
Lucifer eyes turn pure blue as white light spreads around Michael  
Michael's eyes turn blue for a moment then closes asleep so he can heal  
Lucifer nods snap his fingers and Michael disappears and reappears in front of Gabriel  
Lucifer summons the chain back it wraps around him and disappears  
Lucifer disappears


	8. God Message

Gabriel was playing a video game waiting on Lucifer  
When a bright light hit the room  
Gabriel actually had to blink  
Gabriel stands up and pulls out his archangel blade starts toward the Light  
The angels gasp  
Gabriel what  
Angels Michael  
Gabriel stealth his blade and watches as the Light starts to fade  
Gabriel gasp good father  
Michael lays there his wings out and twisted and feathers pull out bruise forming on the body that isn't healing  cuts with bits of grace leaking  
Gabriel Chokes back a sob Michael  
Michael unconscious  
Gabriel hey Duma Ezequiel Hannah  
The three snap to attention  
Gabriel Prepare a room the healers help me fix him  
The healers' nods  
Gabriel the rest send a message to our ally  
Gabriel go  
The angels move to follow command  
Flaps of wings appear

 

  
Gabriel WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LUCIFER  
Lucifer dimensional portals our opening one of them brought out armies lead by there version of archangels  
Gabriel, You mean archangels did this  
Lucifer nods  
Gabriel okay brother don't lie  
Lucifer I don't lie  
Gabriel well then don't joke  
Lucifer I ain't joking brother  
Gabriel, you know what this means brother is there any way your wrong  
Lucifer shakes his head  
Lucifer go brother carry the message

Gabriel releases a shaking breath nod and he disappears  
Lucifer Dad Michael hurt

 

 

 

A voice **how**  
Lucifer sends the knowledge to what happened to him  
The voice growls **Fuck okay Michael first than the situation**  
Lucifer we need Raphael  
God **agreed I am putting him under yours and Gabriel supervision**  
Lucifer yes Father  
God **I will be there in a moment Oh and closes your eyes**  
Lucifer smiles and closes his eyes  
The chapterhouse light all turn off  what is as bright as the sun itself on earth  appears in the room  
Chuck my favorite  
kneeling next to Chuck is Raphael in chains  
Lucifer grabs the chains and drags Raphael to Michael  
Chuck sits down I hoped that this wouldn't ever happen  
Chuck groans than sends the message to Gabriel

  
Gabriel appears in the bunker  
Dean and Sam just pull in and walk into the war room Castiel walks in from the kitchen  
Dean Gabriel  
Gabriel _GOD HAS DECLARED WAR_  
Sam Pales what what why  
Castiel why would god declare war  
Gabriel _GOD DIMENSIONAL TRUCE HAS ENDED THE WARS HAS BEGUN READY YOURSELF FOR YOUR NEW POST ASSIGNMENTS AS GOD AND THE DARKNESS  CHOSEN_  
Castiel Pales no no no the end is here  
Dean, you mean the end of the world  
Castiel no this is the end of all  
Dean fuck  
Gabriel ENOUGH  
Dean's mouth shuts

 

 

  
Gabriel _GOD AND DARKNESS HAS CHOSEN YOU TO RECEIVE HIS GREATEST GIFTS YOU TWO ARE HEROES RECOGNIZED BY GOD SO AS HE COMMANDS IT YOU SHALL JOIN THE ARCHANGELS EACH OF YOU WILL BE ONE OF THE FOUR NOW TEN_  
Gabriel WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME STEP FORTH SAM  
Sam steps forth  
Gabriel _GOD NAMES YOU SAM HE WHO STARTS THE NEW DAY THE DAWNBRINGER OF GOD_  
Gabriel Castiel  
Castiel stands  
Gabriel _GOD HAS DECIDED TO NAME YOU CASTIEL ANGEL OF FREEDOM AND HOPE_  
Gabriel KEVIN TRAN  
Kevin gulps  
Gabriel _GOD HAS DECIDED TO NAME YOU THE NEW SCRIBE OF GOD_  
Gabriel finally Dean Winchester  
Gabriel  _THE DARKNESS NAME YOU DEAN THE DARK PROTECTOR  AND MATE OF THE DARKNESS AND GOD NAMES YOU DEANNEL THE RIGHTEOUS ANGEL AND BROTHER OF GOD_  
Gabriel eyes white waves hand  
 _AND LIGHT HITS ALL OF THEM THAN DARKNESS SURROUNDS DEAN AND ENTERS_

  
Team Freewill pass outs  
Gabriel snaps fingers and they all reappear in their rooms Gabriel snaps fingers again and the rooms are upgraded  
Gabriel stumbles crap disappears back to there base  
Gabriel falls into his bed and falls to sleep  
Chuck sorry my boy I truly am for what is to come 


End file.
